Trucy's Promenade
by It'sAStepladder
Summary: Trucy isn't very popular at school, so when she gets rejected by her ideal date for prom, it's up to Apollo to save the day. Luckily, Apollo has just the guy in mind... Based on a post by tumblr user mazkepler


A/N: Hello! I wrote this based on a post by tumblr user mazkepler. I hope this is what you were envisioning with your post!

Every day when Trucy came to the office from school, she always greeted Apollo with a grin and a hearty "Hi Polly!" It wasn't something the man really paid much attention to, that is, until it was gone. This day wasn't seemingly different from any other; in fact, it was actually a really nice day. The sun was out, the sky was cloudless, and they even had a case! So why was Trucy so glum? Her "hi." was mumbled in the opposite direction and he couldn't even see her face.

"Hi Trucy." he replied, and then scowled, his large forehead wrinkled. He watched her walk to the back of the office and set her backpack down. "Trucy, are you alright?"

"Yes." The reply was curt.

"I don't believe you," Apollo moved toward her. "I saw you clench your hand on your cape just now."

"I said I was fine, Apollo." Trucy lowered her head and walked past Apollo toward the door. She paused as she reached it and yelled. "Daddy! I'm going to do errands!"

She slammed the door behind her, just as Phoenix Wright emerged from his office, responding with a yell of "what?"

"She's going to do errands, Mr. Wright," for once, Apollo was the one who wasn't yelling. He faced Phoenix. "She sure is acting strangely this morning," he commented. "Did something happen?"

"Beats me," Phoenix scratched his head.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._ Trucy fumed as she ran down the street. She desperately wanted to cry, but she wanted to do it in a place where no one could hear or see her, so she kept running. _Stupid Polly and his prying. Stupid school. Stupid boys. Stupid me._

She stopped when she got to an alley about three blocks away. She collapsed against one of the buildings and just cried. Shortly after she sat down, she was joined by a cat that she affectionately called "Puzzle", whom she scooped up and held tightly.

_"You'll never make it in show business so you should just stop trying."_

_"Magic isn't real you know."_

_"You're a freak. Stay away from me."_

_"It's no wonder you don't have any friends, Trudy"_

Trucy couldn't remember the last time she didn't get bullied at school. Most of her classmates didn't like her very much. She always convinced herself that they were just jealous of her talent, but lately it had gotten to the point where her own friends were beginning to ignore her because they didn't want to be lumped in with her. Jake1 wouldn't even look at her.

Trucy moved to the Los Angeles Unified School District when Phoenix adopted her at age eight. Her first friend was a small boy with a high voice named Jake. He was always willing to watch her do magic and listen to her stories about the amazing, disappearing Zak Gramarye. As they got older, Jake became incredibly attractive, and though Trucy pretended like she didn't notice, she totally did. She watched girl after girl date her best friend at treat him like crap, but she didn't dare mention it. They remained friends for a while in middle school, but Jake dedicated himself to playing soccer. He wanted to be the best and had dreams of leading the boys' varsity soccer team to victory and even winning the state championship. His obsession overtook him and he became one of the "cool kids." He didn't have much time for Trucy anymore.

Trucy had harbored a crush on the boy for the longest time, but she didn't tell a soul. She doodled in her notebooks, but didn't dare write his name, in fear of it being stolen of having him see it. But the junior prom was approaching and she really wanted to go with him. She couldn't bear to see him go with some _skank._ So the day tickets went on sale, she decided to ask him.

Apollo sat at his desk and attempted to pour himself into his paperwork, but to no avail. His thoughts kept drifting to Trucy and her unusual greeting. He wondered what was wrong, and if he could help. He was her brother, after all. Finally, he decided to find her. He looked at the clock. She'd been gone two hours.

"Mr. Wright?" Apollo called, "I'm going to find Trucy. She's been gone a long time."

"She's doing errands. I'm sure she's fine."

Apollo walked to the doorway where his boss' office was. "You know she's not doing errands. You heard her storm out of here."

"She's a teenage girl, Apollo. She could be upset over a number of things. She'll come back when she's ready." Phoenix set down his pen and looked at Apollo. "I don't think she wants her daddy and big brother intervening in her personal life."

"Even so, I'm still concerned. She's been gone for two hours. It's not like we're located in the best part of town."

"Trucy can take care of herself. She's a smart girl." Phoenix was so unconcerned that it almost scared Apollo, but the older man knew Trucy better than he did. Phoenix did raise her, after all.

"I understand. I'll be back later." Apollo resolved to find her anyway.

_I made a proper idiot of myself. I can't possibly show my face now. _Trucy cried and pressed her face into Puzzle's surprising clean, marble fur. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, nor did she care. She just wanted to disappear. She would have to go to school tomorrow and face everyone. _I have to go home and face Polly and Daddy first, though._

She wiped tears from her eyes and sighed. She wanted to talk to them, but at the same time, she didn't. She wanted to ask to change schools. She was so mortified. Jake had practically spit and laughed in her face. She didn't realize that he had become just another jerk until his complete rejection. She thought that there was still a part of him that liked her, and that even though they didn't really talk anymore, he would let her down gently instead of making fun of her. Thinking of her past with Jake certainly didn't help and tears welled up in her eyes again.

In that moment, Puzzle spooked and ran deeper into the alley. Trucy turned to see what scared him and was shocked to see Apollo running in her direction. He looked tired, like he'd been running a long time.

"Trucy!" he puffed. "I'm… so… glad… that I… found you." He stopped in front of her and rested his hands on his knees.

"Polly!" She exclaimed, then remembered that she had been crying and turned to hide her face. "Go away."

"Please, Trucy, just talk to me." He knelt down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She shook it off.

"It's none of your business." She refused to look at him.

"I just want to help."

"You wouldn't understand."

"I was in high school once. Try me."

"It's a girl thing."

"Well, I still don't know that I understand girls, but I am willing to lend an ear to my little sister." He put his hand back on her shoulder. She didn't protest this time, instead turning around to hug Apollo.

"I'm so stupid, Polly. Everyone at school hates me. I can't even get a date for prom…" she cried into his chest, hugging him tightly.

Apollo held her as she cried and attempted to offered comfort. "You're not stupid, Truce… Just tell me what happened."

Apollo listened intently as Trucy told him her story. How she'd had a crush on Jake forever. How he stopped talking to her. How he rejected her so coldly and his friends laughed in her face.

They sat together in the alley for a long time after her story had ended. Apollo stroked her hair and eventually she stopped crying. "What do you say we go back to the office?"

"No! I can't tell Daddy…"

"How about I keep it a secret, then? Just between you and me?" Apollo stood up and held out his hand.

"…okay." She took it and they walked back together, stopping for ice cream on the way home. She needed it.

The next day, Trucy came into the office and promptly dragged Apollo out again and they went for another walk. Her day had been hellish. She got stares and whispers and some people even pointed and chuckled or looked the other way when she walked by.

Apollo suddenly stopped. "Trucy!" he exclaimed. "Do you mind if I tell your story to one other person?" She glared at him. "Not Mr. Wright, I swear. I have an idea."

"Who?"

Apollo climbed into the elevator at the Prosecutor's Office and rode up to Klavier's office. He walked down the hall and could hear the gentle sounds of an acoustic guitar. He stood in the doorway until Klavier looked up and noticed him.

"Ah Herr Forehead!" He set his guitar down and held out his hands. "Have you finally come to confess your undying love for me?" He grinned.

"No, Gavin." Apollo scowled.

"I kid, I kid." He gestured to a chair. "Please come in."

"I didn't come here to joke with you, Klavier, I need your help." He told Klavier the story that Trucy had told him the day before.

"I'm in no position to ask this of you, but I was wondering…" Apollo trailed off.

"If I would take the young fraulein to her prom?"

Apollo looked wide-eyed at his friend. "Would you?"

"Absolutely!" Klavier grinned. "It would be my honor to take fraulein Trucy to the dance."

Apollo sighed, relieved. "Thank you so, so much. How can I make this up to you?"

"No need." Klavier shook Apollo's hand. "This isn't a favor. This is something I want to do."

Promptly at 6 PM, Klavier rode up in front of the Wright's apartment in a large, black hummer limo. He looked dashing in his tuxedo. It was so perfectly fitted on his body that it couldn't possibly be a rental. He strode up the steps to Trucy, who was dressed in a gorgeous royal blue ball gown. He took her hand, and kissed it. Phoenix looked like he was going to blow a gasket. Klavier charmed his way out of a lecture from Phoenix and escorted Trucy to the limo and drove away. The pair went to an expensive restaurant and had a table in the back.

"Have you ever eaten in a place like this before, frau Trucy?"

"No!" Trucy was still gawking at the majesty of the place. There were more pieces of silverware than she knew what to do with.

"The atmosphere here isn't really my style, but I found it perfect for a dressy occasion such as this. The chief prosecutor hosts parties here frequently." Klavier explained. "If you have questions about the menu, just let me know."

"Thank you." Trucy nodded and continued. "I really mean it. Thank you for doing this for me."

"It is my pleasure, Trucy." He gave her a genuine smile. That smile, coupled with the use of her name melted all her worries about the evening.

After they ordered their meals, Klavier explained what each item in the place setting was for, though he told Trucy to eat like she normally would. She was relieved to hear that too, because she had never been taught about table etiquette. She doubted her daddy was even competent enough with it to teach her. She and Klavier joked and made good conversation while they ate, when it finally came time to go to the dance.

They got in the limo and drove to the social hall where the prom was being held and were greeted by streamers, balloons, loud music, and an extravagant table of hors d'oeuvres. Klavier took off his sunglasses as they entered the building and checked in. The entire room began to whisper. Trucy beamed. Trucy and Klavier picked a table and Klavier went to get drinks for the two of them. When he returned, they chatted about people who passed by, all of whom were too afraid or too star-struck to speak to him. She pointed out the individuals who were mean to her on a constant basis, and Klavier was surprised to find the number to be staggeringly high. After a while, someone actually worked up the nerve to talk to them.

"A-are you K-Klavier Gavin?" the girl, as Trucy told him, was named Sophia and she was notorious for "accidentally" dropping food on or flicking carrots at her in the lunchroom.

"Yes I am, fraulein. Pleased to meet you." He nodded at her and gave her a classic Gavin Grin™.

The girl ate it up and swooned over him, and soon a swarm of girls appeared, asking for autographs and pictures, and even dances. Klavier took the opportunity to play it up. "I really enjoy you frauleins and perhaps later we can chat some more, but right now, my date and I have pictures to take. I assume you have all met Trucy?" He took her hand and she stood and walked away with him, causing many of the girls to exchange looks of disbelief.

It was difficult taking pictures because the photographer was so flustered to be taking photos of _the _Klavier Gavin that Trucy could barely get a word out of the man. By the time they took their picture, an adorable pose of the two with Klavier's arm around Trucy's waist and the two giving a fist-bump with their free hands, the dance was in full swing. Many students were dancing to traditional, crappy party songs and the noise level was far too high. Klavier and Trucy hit the dance floor, where they were quickly separated by all the students wanting to dance with Klavier. Trucy was so frustrated. She couldn't find Klavier anywhere. Her classmate just cared about Klavier, not her. She sat down after a while. She was sick of being pulled apart from Klavier and decided it was better to not dance at all.

At their table, she was confronted by a group of boys, among them was Jake. He sneered at her. "Hey Trucy. Did you write a sob story to Gavin to get him here?"

"Oh yeah, I bet he only came because he felt bad for her."

"No!" Trucy exclaimed. "It's not like that!"

"Don't lie, Wright. A guy like Klavier Gavin would never offer to sacrifice his precious time on someone like you."

"No! No!" Trucy was close to tears, but she couldn't let herself lose it now.

Behind the boys, a taller figure popped up. "Hello!" a young man's cheery voice reached Trucy's ears and she looked up to see Klavier standing behind her hecklers. "May I borrow fraulein Trucy for a while? I would like to ask her something." The boys backed away. Klavier knelt down and looked into Trucy's eyes. She blushed. "Trucy, would you give me the honor of a dance please?" She nodded and he led her to the dance floor, where a slow song was playing. "Are you alright?" he looked at her with concern.

"Yes. They're usually like that." She smiled sadly. "Thank you for saving me."

"I wasn't about to let my date be harassed while I stood and watched." He chuckled. "I like you better than the girls who wanted to dance with me, anyway."

Trucy and Klavier danced for a long time, stopping occasionally to get some water or sit down and rest for a while. Toward the end of the dance, Klavier excused himself and didn't come back for a while. Trucy wondered where he went. She hoped her classmates hadn't ambushed him again. Just then, the loud bass stopped and a soft voice and a guitar could be heard from the front of the room.

"Sugar, sugar… oh that night in your embrace…" Klavier was singing. Trucy turned and watched the entire room fall silent as they listened to him sing.

_The Guitar's Serenade…_ Trucy thought. _He told us after that case that he would never play this song again… Is this for me?_

Her thoughts overcame her and for the second verse, she joined him, harmonizing with the melody he wrote with her mother. As she sang, the murmurs started, but by the end there was cheering and the seniors had formed a circle and many of them were crying.

"Thank you!" Klavier stood from the stool he'd been sitting on and addressed his audience. "That song went out to the class of 2028 and to my beautiful date, Trucy, whose voice and talents rival that of the woman who helped me write that song. I have known her for over a year now, and she and her family have taught me so many things. She is a true friend of mine and I am so pleased to have been able to escort her tonight. Trucy, you're a wonderful girl."

"Thank you, Klavier." She hugged him tightly and cried, careful not to get makeup on his suit.

After they parted, Klavier held out his hand for her once more. "Shall we go home?"

The limo drive home was quiet, as both parties were entirely exhausted. Klavier walked her into the house. "Thank you for everything, Klavier. Tonight was amazing."

"Good night, Trucy. I had a wonderful time." He kissed her cheek. "We should do this again next year, ja?"


End file.
